IrisClan/Roleplay
Archives None Roleplay Spiderfang exited the warriors den. It was early in the morning, and everyone else in the camp was fast asleep. Hyalite 23:14, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstripe sat under a small tree that overlooked a flowing brook. His tail was curled around his paws and slightly hanging over the stump in which he sat on. His sister, Yellowfang, had died in a border battle not long ago and he was still grieving. 16:00, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Spiderfang saw the young warrior under the small tree. He quickly averted his eyes to avoid any eye contact, though he managed to notice that Thunderstripe was grieving. He contemplated approaching him to comfort him, but reminded himself that he was not skillful in such areas. Spiderfang walked past the tomcat, not acknowledging him. Hyalite 16:23, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstripe kept hus gaze on the brook when Ivystar walked up to him. She said his name as though they were good friends. "Ivystar!" He exclaimed. He had grown uo with the she-cat and knew her quite well although they weren't best friends. "Yellowfang would be proud." She replied ignoring his surprise. Although as of right now Ivystar was the only that knew that Thunderstripe was gay. She didn't care that he was. She still loved her friend dearly. 16:51, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Spiderfang sat down and began to groom his glossy, black fur. He was quite obsessive in caring for his appearance, was was incredibly vain. He groomed his pelt constantly for a long duration of time, and hated when he felt that something was wrong with his fur. Hyalite 16:59, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstripe sighed and shook his fur out. Ge lifted his head then asked, "what about your new deputy? You'll have to choose in a bit." Ivystar thought for a minute. The bicolored she-cat sighed. "Yes it's sad Berryflower isn't here to be deputy anymore." The she-cat turned to see Spiderfang and turned back to Thunderstripe. "Your my firsr choice ya know." 17:12, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Spiderfang, who thought he was out of sight from the two, was slightly embarrassed. He moved to give both he and them some privacy, but listened intently to their conversation. Since he was not very social, the only way he could learn about anything in the clan was through eavesdropping, although he was ashamed of his actions afterwards. Hyalite 17:16, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstripe looked to Spiderfang with sullen eyes. He was happy that he was Ivystar's first choice, but what about the others. Well there weren't many warriors. 17:19, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Spiderfang stepped backwards into the ferns that coated the forest floor. "I hope they didn't catch me listening," he thought. Hyalite 17:49, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Ivystar nodded and leaped onto high??? She looked around her small clan, her mate stood below her quietly. Thunderstripe was nervous. 17:57, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Spiderfang entered the clan camp just in time for the meeting. Hyalite 18:15, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Ivystar sighed as she continued. "As you all know my deputy, Berryflower. It's time I chose my new deputy." She turned towards Thunderstripe. "I have chosen Thunderstripe because of bis bravery and loyalty. He's mentored my daughter and I trust him with my life." 18:49, August 3, 2015 (UTC) The clan began to cheer Thunderstripe's name, however Spiderfang stayed silent. Hyalite 18:51, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Thunderstripe bowed his head. He was the new deputy. Wow! Ivystar smiled and leapt off high??? 19:00, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Spiderfang took a mouse from the fresh kill pile. Hyalite 19:03, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Ivystar smiled down at her deputy. She was sad that Berryflower had died, but that was life. 19:13, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Spiderfang sat down to eat. Hyalite 19:18, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay